


High Party

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the bots have a party. One gets fragged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it XD

This night was the time of the life of the rescue bots. All of them.

The Burns family was asleep in the Firehouse. It was 10:30.

 

The bots were just having a celebration party for saving Griffin Rock from being utterly blown up by a flamed up oil drill that could have gone through the underground pipes and spout fire everywhere.

The location that they were having the party was on High Tide’s ship. High Tide was generous enough to allow it, because Optimus was there. He couldn't turn down his good old buddy.

 

“YEAH! This is the BEST PARTY EVER!” Blades exclaimed joyfully while dancing to the electro mix music that was playing loud.

“WOOO! Totally!” Blurr shouted with pure adrenaline as he breakdanced and did a helmspin, but with his wing spoiler instead.

“Don’t go crazy guys, Ha ha!” Bumblebee playfully beeped,

“Yeah Blurr. Be careful!” Boulder also worried abit.

Even Servo was having a great time going around and happily spreading laughter towards everybot.

 

“I have never been to such celebration ever since my ceremony on becoming a law enforcer on Cybertron.” Chase happily explained,

“Heh. Yeah. Its pretty good to taste high grade again.” Heatwave continued bluntly, “Good job on cooling those oil veins, High T!”

“I agree with Heatwave, great job High Tide, couldn't have done it without ya!” Salvage gladly added,

“Eh. Anythin’ to help the team.”High Tide half-heartedly responded,

“True, you did and played a major role in our mission today High Tide, my friend.” Optimus complimented,

“Yea’. Sure thing O.P.” High Tide submitted and continued, “Aye O.P., hope ya don’t mind me-” He never got to finish when Heatwave interrupted for a toast.

 

“HEY! HEY! EVERYBOT LISTEN UP AND TURN DOWN THE VOLUME, BLURR!” Heatwave demanded loudly, even louder than the speakers.

“Alright alright!” Blurr responded and turn down the the volume just enough but also kept it on a lower volume to keep it going.

 

“This toast goes to all of us, but most importantly. High Tide.” Heatwave continued, “We all look awesome and pretty kickaft sometimes-”

 

“Yeah!” Blurr interrupted,

 

“Quiet Blurr. As I was saying, High Tide. We, well, weren't always best buds, but I have to admit you always cared deeply about your teammates and others that were in danger and on to this day you really proved that purpose. So for that. I thank you. We all thank you for standing by our side and helping us serve our purpose, even for training us for missions that we thought we could do on our own, heck I’m even glad that we met each other and we do make badaft leaders, that's one thing for sure. Finally, whenever times get rough and it seems as if there’s no hope, we should remember the days when we first came to earth, when we exchanged our vows with the humans and Optimus Prime himself, that we’ll protect this planet earth and each other no matter what, especially Cody. Now, Let’s raise a cube of high grade to our union of Rescue Bots and to High Tide!” Heatwave proudly finished,

 

“CHEERS!” Everybot cheered as they all clashed their cubes together in a light *cling*.

“Thanks Wave. I-I really appreciate it. Y’know.” High Tide thanked with a few gestures,

“No prob.” Heatwave replied with a rare smile.

 

Before he knew it, High Tide began blushing but he immediately hid it with his servo and excused himself.

“Excuse me O.P.” was the last thing High Tide said to Optimus that night party as he retreated to his berth in his own bunker. In a hurry somehow.

 

**_*In High Tide’s Ship Bunker*_ **

 

“Ugh.” The seabot groaned as he went inside his berthroom and threw himself on his remarkably soft berth,

“Outta all the days. I gotta deal with this, especially in a party. With all these bots, and...him” High Tide argued with himself for allowing this party to happen when he was suffering a major problem.

A problem he thought would never come back after eons since it happened.

 

He was in heat, thanks to his Heat Cycle.

 

Sure enough, he was quivering and deeply desired for some relief, but he couldn’t just ask for it. Love comes with time and trust, he even started having some sort of affection for Heatwave, not to mention that toast he made for him surely got his feelings flushed up.

He had some high grade next to him on his nightstand and thought it would be a good choice to consume them, but he forgot that even though high grade is very, ever so relaxing, it comes with a cost...it made any bot drunk and intoxicated by it, but still High Tide went for it.

 

**_*After 10-15 Minutes of High Grade*_ **

 

There he laid.

On his berth. 

Drunk and obviously intoxicated. High Tide felt nice. Real nice. Heck, he felt like he was some giant buzzing insecticon wiggling to get a taste of energon. He was completely vulnerable now and his interface panel was open, showing his enormous valve to anybot that dared to enter into his room, but the others on top of the deck were more wasted than him.

 

**_*On The Deck of High Tide’s Ship*_ **

 

The pure smell of high grade wafted through the air.

 

“Woooohooo!” Blurr shouted drunkenly as he swung his arm around Heatwave,

“Ugh. Get off.” was all Heatwave grunted as he pushed the racer bot off,

 

“Chase *hic* have I ever told you *hic* you're hotter than Bumblebeeee?” Blades voluptuously asked the Police Bot with seductive optics while licking his neck cables,

“Nngh...n-no..uuhhh” Chase moaned and fell on top of Blades,

 

“Aye, Boulder have you *hic* seen Blurr?” Salvage halfly asked,

“....no...Zzzz” Boulder fell into recharge once he answered,

“Guys...come on *hic* pick up your lazy afts dammit *hic*...” Bumblebee weirdly beeped,

“Autobots..please let us go home...It seems our consumption of high grade has went too far.” Apparently, Optimus was the only bot sober and carefully carried most of the drunken bots on his broad shoulders. Luckily, he had a mini-teleporter to get back to the bunker in the Firehouse on Griffin Rock.

“Heatwave, make sure no bot is left behind till I come back for the others.” The prime ordered and teleported with the bots he carried.

 

“Eh...I’ll try.” Heatwave couldn’t make any promises due to the fact he was pretty drunk himself, but was able to make out a few fallen figures that were Chase and Blades on each other, they were the ones that were left to take back to Griffin Rock.

 

With a few hours to spare till Optimus came back to get the passed out police bot and heli-bot, Heatwave drunkenly wandered around the ship and found a stairway leading downwards to High Tide’s bunker and berthroom.

“Huh…*hic* what ze heck is ziz?” The firebot slurrily continued, “Meh. Whatever.” With nothing stopping him he simply continued down the stairs. Curiosity constantly gnawing at him.

Once he got to the bottom level, all he saw was the energon storage room and a big passed out blue sailor bot on a big, soft berth.

 

“Huh...Nice.” was the only thing he said as he went near a half-conscious High Tide. The seabot’s legs were spread out in a V-formation, he was laying face first, and his valve was still showing, sopping in fact. This highly aroused Heatwave, and he was still drunk. Like he had any sense?

Taking his time to get comfortable on the enormous berth, he began probing the seabot’s valve with his digits. This oughta be fun.

 

In High Tide’s consciousness, he felt like someone was touching him, like a human trying to crawl through his armor.  After a moment, High Tide heard the sound of a lid opening, and feel something slippery smearing on his opening. It began to press its tip into him.

 

In reality, Heatwave was inserting his hot red striped spike into the large, but just good enough sized valve, he was completely ready for some fun. A type of fun High Tide never expected.

“F-frag…” Heatwave groaned as he took a moment to adjust to the pleasure the big seabot’s body gave him. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out, at gentle and steady pace to avoid waking High T, which the firebot didn’t know was half conscious.

 

High Tide was feelin it now. He felt something was going in and out of him, like as if he was being taken from behind and yet it felt amazing. This was the feeling he desired for in a long time, it was so good in fact, it woke him from his passed out state, but was still drunk to not look who it really was.

 

“Grrr…” The red mech growled as his arousal and need got the better of him, and he started to thrust harder and harder, until soon, he was pounding into the big blue bot, hard and fast. High Tide’s drunken moans are stifled by his pillows, but it kept him quiet anyway. The idea of something taking him and having full domination over him held a somewhat special thrill for him. A thrill, he didn’t see.

Meanwhile, The firefighter mech was starting to lose his mind despite being intoxicated, he began picking up the pace and plunging as deep as he could with each inward thrust, due to such workload the blue sailor mech somehow turned his head to the side and vent out heated air. They were reaching their peaks now. Yet, High Tide as still asleep.

“Ughhh...whoever you are...ngh!...You better like this..Aah!” Was the last thing Heatwave said as he rammed into his climax and overloaded his transfluid into the sleeping seabot. High Tide somehow also reached his peak as his own fluid seeped through as they jetting against the berth covers. His open port tightened around the smaller mech’s softening length within him. His cooling fans nearly overheated with the effort of expelling the heat that had built up within his armor as he silently panted for cooler air. 

However, due to the intense climax he went through. 

 

High Tide woke up. 

 

Refreshed, but confused as his vision was still trying to get it together from his sexual sensational hangover.

“Huh?...AAH!” He screamed as the small red mech immediately pulled out his spike, closed his panel and made a quick escape towards the stairs. Look at him go.

 

“AYE! YA MUG, WHO ARE YA!” High T tried to get a visual or audio recording of the fast red mech,

“YOU’LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!” The firetruck bot stupidly rang out as he reached the ship’s deck and saw Optimus about to teleport away with the last intoxicated bots, Blades and Chase.

 

“Optimus! Let’s go!” Heatwave shouted as he jumped off the ship, transformed and sped off in his speedboat mode towards Griffin Rock.

“...Very well.” Optimus agreed and teleported off.

 

Grunting and huffing, High Tide finally made it to the deck himself while dragging himself up the stairs. With transfluid trailing behind him.

Unfortunately, it was too late. No one was on the deck anymore but the utter silent and dark night.

 

“Damn.” He muttered, “Just got fragged...and i liked it...uuuuggghhh.” He faceplanted hard on the floor. Even though he was relieved from his heat cycle, he still wanted to know who the unknown, but wonderful fragger was.

 

_***The Next Day*** _

 

“Where’s High Tide? Didn’t he say we should be here for a little practice drill.” Boulder reminded the others,

“Looks like he taking his sweet time to me.” Blurr joked,

“Relax, you know how his in the morning, besides I’ll go check on him.” Heatwave concluded as he went for the bunker leading stairway that he somehow remembered from last night.

“Be careful, Heatwave!” Was the last warning the firefighter mech heard from Chase as he descended to the bunker abyss.

 

“Hey, High Tide! You here?” Heatwave called out and before he knew it, a large blue figure tackled him and straddled on top of him on a similar berth with a predatory smirk.

“So...Ya thought I couldn't get ya alive...well how ‘bout now.” It was none other than High Tide himself and his valve was renewed and ready for another round. 

“Wait wha..Ahhh!” Heatwave gasped as a heavy pressing pressure made his interface panel pop open to reveal the red spike that fragged High Tide the night before.

 

“Let’s have a ‘nother round, shall we?” High Tide seductively asked.

 

Oh, Heatwave. You're in for it now.


End file.
